Sensor elements which produce a visible change in the presence of an analyte are known. For example materials which change colour when exposed to a particular analyte may be used to determine the presence of the analyte.
Typically such sensor elements are read manually by a user looking at the sensor element. It would be useful to enable such sensor elements to be read electronically.